1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable shifting structure, and more particularly, to an adjustable shifting structure applied to a display device to provide the functions of stable support or adjustment in the position for the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flat panel display device has a lot of advantages in design, such as thinness and saving space, so it is gradually replacing the traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) display device in the market. In order to properly furnish the flat panel display device, a shifting hanging mechanism is disposed on the housing of the display device for supporting the flat panel display device. The shifting hanging mechanism uses generally a constant force spring to push forward the loading object. Under the design, the supporting force provided by the constant force spring must be adjusted according to the weight of the loading object and its center of gravity. If the specification or the weight of the flat display device is changed, the elastic force of the constant force spring must be adjusted again, or the shifting hanging mechanism must be replaced with another. This increases the manufacturing cost and inconvenience of assembling or adjusting the flat panel display device. Furthermore, it is difficult to adjust the position of the flat panel display device because the position and the elastic force of the constant force spring must be controlled accurately.